City Girl
by angeline95
Summary: Forced from the glamorous life, rich girl Bella is forced to get a job as the nanny to the very spoiled and very grown up Vanessa Denali. While helping Vanessa become a child again, she goes through her own journey into adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me.**

**Summary: Forced from the glamorous life, rich girl Bella is forced to get a job as the nanny to the very spoil and very grown up Vanessa Denali. While helping Vanessa become a child again, she goes through her own journey to adulthood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Uptown Girls.**

**Chapter 1**

The city never sleeps. That was one thing that Bella loved about living in New York. Even on a Thursday night she could find a great party- hell they were the best nights for a party- but, partying was basically what she did for a living. The loud music pumping through the stereos, the sweaty mass of people grinding with the rhythm, the energy- it all supported Bella's addiction to partying. She'd spent almost every night out a club since she was sixteen and was deemed capable of taking care of herself on her own. It didn't matter before that though; she'd been on her own since she was eight as a result of the tragic death of her parents, the famed rock star Charlie Swan and his wife Renee.

The club was jam packed. She told the driver to drop her off at the entrance as he sped past the line that went down the street for three blocks. One of the bouncers rushed to help her out of the car as he realized who she was.

"Hello Ms. Swan."

"Hi Tom," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"The whole gang is waiting for you in the VIP section."

"Thanks," she replied with a brilliant smile.

Bella sashayed through the dancing people trying to avoid the creeps that seemed set on grabbing her arm, grinding on her ass, and trying to take her home with their cheesy pick up lines. She swore if she heard another guy ask her "what's your name, what's your sign," she was going to cut off their balls and use them as earrings. She could create something stylish out of anything, so why not be the fashion icon that discovered man ball earrings? They'd probably go for a bunch.

People were milling around, gracefully sipping the alcohol from their glasses when she walked in. Well, everyone with the exception of her best friend Alice ,who was most likely drinking a glass of sparkling water because she was very strict about her drinking habits, and her diet, and the way she dressed, well she was uptight about most things actually, but she was her best friend since the eighth grade, and Bella loved her.

As she walked further into the room, someone yelled "There she is!" and with a great cry of "Happy Birthday!" all 50 of her closest friends rushed to give her hugs and kisses and all the love that a girl could wish for on her 21st birthday. She thought that her birthday couldn't get any better until _he _stepped out of the shadows.

**I'll try and update later today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Forced from the glamorous life, rich girl Bella is forced to get a job as the nanny to the very spoil and very grown up Vanessa Denali. While helping Vanessa become a child again, she goes through her own journey to adulthood.**

**Hi! So yeah, I am basing this off of Uptown Girls. I was watching it the other day, and I was like "Oh, this will make a great Twific," and I started writing. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Uptown Girls.**

_He looked like a Greek god._

At least, that's what Bella thought. His messy bronze hair, sex hair, fell around his face in a way that only guys seemed to be able to perfect, and he had the prettiest green eyes and longest eyelashes that she had ever seen on a guy.

"Hello Adonis," Bella said.

"Thanks Honey B," Emmett, who was standing next to her, said.

"Not you idiot! That guy over there, the super hot one wearing the leather jacket with the bright green eyes."

Emmett looked at her, then at the guy, then back at her. It would have been comical if he hadn't looked quite so alarmed.

"No baby B. No, no, no, no, NO! You take these guys, perfectly decent guys, and you charm them, and get into their pants, and then toss them out like last season's Jimmy Choo's!" he gestured wildly with his hands, almost knocking over a tray of drinks a waitress was carrying. The waitress scowled, Emmett looked apologetic, and Bella bit back a smile.

"Sorry babe," Emmett said before turning back to Bella. He looked exasperated. "Look B, I just signed this guy. He's sensitive, and celibate. You do this, and… and he'll lose his passion, his voice. You can't do this to me!" He looked like he was about to cry.

Emmett was a producer for Volturi Records. He was always searching for the next big star. From his appearance, he seemed more likely to be a professional body builder or personal trainer rather than the man that produced Billboard hits. Most people also wouldn't have guessed that he was bisexual, or as he put it, he "didn't conform to labels."

"Stop whining Emmett. He's a big boy, he can handle it."

"I'll tell Malice!"

_Like that was a real threat._

"You're the one that's scared of her, not me. Now I'm just going to run to the ladies' and freshen up before you introduce me to Mr. Hottie!" and with a kiss to his cheek, she scampered off to the bathroom to prepare herself for a very important meeting.

**Thanks for reading! And should I get a beta? I'll post by tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! My computer broke and then school started back up so I've been super busy. I hope I still have some readers out there.**

**I don't have a beta, so please bare with my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like playing with SM's characters.**

Vanessa Denali had no idea what her mother was thinking.

To bring her, an innocent, eight year old girl, into this dirty, rank club was utterly deploring. She should be in bed asleep, but her mother _had_to come to this party tonight, and because her last nanny Carmen quit, she had to come with her.

Given, tonight was a big night for Tanya. She was going to introduce her bosses, Aro and Caius, from Volturi Records to a new artist that the oaf _Emmett_had found. She had not like Emmett since he tried to feed her a hot dog when she went to visit her mother in the office. Nessa was disgusted that he would try to feed her something full of germs from the unwashed hotdog vendor's hands. She was always extremely careful about being clean and was appalled that someone would try and get her sick.

Maybe, be as careful as she was, Nessa should have known not to use this bathroom. Public restrooms were known not to have the best reputation, and she was pretty sure that there was puke in the back corner of the stall. Nessa suddenly didn't have to pee anymore. The repulsiveness of the bathroom was going to cause her to have a major OCD panic attack, and she was pretty sure that her therapist would not like to be woken up at eleven thirty on a Thursday night. She heard someone come into the bathroom humming an annoying tune and opened the stall door.

"I had that exact same dress when I was five. Same size too," Nessa said with a smirk.

Bella looked up from washing her hands, startled by the little person standing next to her.

"Hi little girl," Bella cooed. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"I'm eight not eight months," Nessa scoffed. "You're not supposed to talk to me. Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger old lady?"

Bella's head whipped to the mirror so fast she thought her heard her neck crack. She studied her features and decided that although there were some bags under her eyes from being up late partying the night before, there was nothing there that could define her as being _old_. She was only 21 for Christ's sake.

"Really kid, what are you doing here? You have to be 18 to get in."

"I have a hook up," Ness stated flatly. "Do you know how many germs were on that bar of soap you used?" she sneered. "That's why I have my own hand sanitizer. Can you imagine how many people used that soap after taking a shit and wiping their asses?"

"Eww!" Bella screamed. "TMI!"

"You're the one who washed their hands using that soap. Do you know how many germs exist around us? Like-''

Thankfully, Emmett interrupted her sentence by barging in.

"You!" he shouted, pointing at Ness. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! C'mon, I have to get you back to your mother."

"AHH!" the little girl screamed. "Help me! This big doofus is trying to kidnap me!"

"Oh shut up you demonic little brat," said Emmett, covering her mouth.

The little girl looked like she was going to have a panic attack. She mumbled something that sounded close to "get your filthy hands off of me you motherfucker."

_But __maybe __that__'__s __just __my __ears_, Bella thought. She turned to Emmett for an explanation.

"Bells, this is Tanya brat Nessa. Loch Ness Monster, say hi to Bella." Emmett lowered his hand.

"Hi," Nessa spat out. "I'd say it was nice to meet you if Icky Emmie didn't just infect me with his gross hand germs." She turned to Emmett. "Let go of me you freak! I don't know where your hands have been.

"Shut up," Emmett said and yanked the little girl out of the bathroom.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged. She was about to meet the Greek god, and she wouldn't let anything distract her from him.


End file.
